Who Knows
by RyouBakura
Summary: What happens when Ryou and Malik are turned into girls? How do they deal with the trials and tribulations of being girls? Read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Warnings & Disclaimers: Attention readers I don't own YGO or any of its characters. All I own is the story line. Reader discretion is advised this story may contain graphic violence, coarse language, sexual situations and suggestive dialogue, which may be deemed unsuitable for most readers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. So please R+R. THNX. ATTENTION ALL YOU YAMI LOVERS IN MY STORY THE YAMI'S HAVE SPLIT OFF AND LEFT TO A PLACE UNKNOWN. TO A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY  
  
{Ryou thoughts} [Malik thoughts] /Jou thoughts/  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
Jou, Ryou and Malik have been steady lovers for three years now. It all started due to the fact every one of them liked the other and has been waiting to confess their emotions toward a new bond that they could all share. They are roughly the age of 21 and work live and sleep in the same house. Each day is lived with each other as if it would be the last they would ever share with each other. The time is around ten o'clock and Malik and Jou are returning home from a long day of work and school.  
  
"Man I'm beat" Jou sighed heavily  
  
"Me too" Malik replied back  
  
"How was work boys" Ryou asked from the sofa as he was watching them come in.  
  
"Long, boring and no fun"  
  
"Yeah. Malik was almost fired today.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I called the boss a good for nothing fuck is all."  
  
"That's all. You know we can't afford for you to get fired again-" Ryou went on and on explaining why he can't be fired.  
  
"Well the emphasis was 'almost' and if you're done with the lecture I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Ooh I'll join you" Jou perked up excitedly  
  
"Hey no fair. He's just as mine as he is yours." Ryou argued  
  
"Ah you know damn we all that we can't all fit in that shower so I volunteered myself to help Jou."  
  
Jou watching the two squabble like old ladies at a bingo hall slowly started slinking his way toward the bathroom. After an hour of squabbling Ryou and Malik noticed that Jou had showered and went to bed. Deciding to continue in the morning the boys went to their own rooms and went to sleep with not a care in the world.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| LATER THAT NIGHT |~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
A woman wearing nothing but the color purple and possessing long locks of blonde hair. Broke into the apartment and approached each of the sleeping boys. Slowly she crept into Ryou's room and slipped the ring from around his neck carefully off. She headed into the bathroom that connected Ryou and Malik's rooms. She next proceeded to Malik's room and pulled the staff from the iron grip of the sleeping boy only to fall back and get tangled up in a mess of laundry. Her final destination was Jou's room where she laid a kiss on his cheek and bade him farewell.  
  
She then proceeded to leave but stopped short of the doorway. She stopped just short to say something, something that would change their lives forever.  
  
" Ryou and Malik you will become what you want in your lovers' eyes. And you remain that way until you confess or renounce your love. You Malik and Ryou will be women, striking and beautiful to all who will lat their eyes upon you. You will be sought after by only whom you deem worthy. This is your curse and it will be your undoing AHA AHA AHA HA HA HA HA."  
  
With the final uttering of these words, she pulled out a cat shaped relic and went to Ryou and Malik's room to fulfill her curse. She watched Malik and Ryou as the y made their drastic changes. All traces of masculine features gone and replaced by that of a woman.  
  
The woman laughing to herself slowly exits from the entrance of which she came, with their millennium items in her hand.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| THE NEXT MORNING|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
Jou rose from his sleep first and tried to get the boys up. He tired shaking their hidden, lifeless forms but to no avail let them enjoy their peaceful sleep.  
  
/Odd they never sleep in this late and they always react to when I wake them. /  
  
Jou started to go about his daily habits: shower, shave, brush and breakfast. Jou started to cook breakfast hoping the boys would wake from their sedated sleep by the scent and flavor of the cooking food.  
  
Malik rose first going to do his daily business. He got up to go to the bathroom; too sleepy to look at himself in the mirror he stood groggily pulling down his pants and proceeded to go pee. But instead of the tricking of the toilet he heard the trickling come down his legs.  
  
[What the hell?] Malik thought as he felt the warm liquid fall down his legs and into a yellow puddle on the floor. Looking down to see what was up he noticed two lumps the size of small melons peeking from his shirt. [Odd I've never noticed these before] he thought as he was unbuttoning his shirt and heading towards the mirror. Malik looked into the mirror and pulled off the unbuttoned shirt and seen two large breasts staring back at him.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Malik yelled intensely  
  
Fearing the worst Malik headed down to the nether regions and began to blindly find a penis but to no avail a vagina was left in its place. Malik was in a horrified stupor as he looked into the mirror and noticed his features had changed--- drastically. Fearing what might happen next Malik went to Ryou's room to fid a comfort and an answer. As he entered the room he went madly to Ryou and started groping the boy strongly at the places where sexual organs should be and found the same results as himself.  
  
"Mmm if you want to wake me up just ask don't tease me like that." Ryou mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"wake up stupid! Look at your body!"  
  
Ryou woke and stared at his body and looked up at Malik whom to his surprise had the same things happen to him. Everything was changed like Malik from shape and size to sexual organs and senses. Ryou and Malik both screamed for all they were worth.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Jou startled by the weird, shrill and ear-piercing scream ran to Ryou's room and gasping for air asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"WERE GIRLS!" the 'boys' screamed and embark on telling Jou just what had happened.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| AUTHORS PREVIEW |~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
Hello out there potential reviewers. Ryou Bakura here delivering you another quality fic. Ryou and Malik have been transformed for the worst and are describing what happened. What happens when Ryou and Malik tell Jou what happened? Who will they ask for help? Can you guess who the mysterious woman is? All these and more in the next chapter to come WHAT'S GOING ON!? Until then ADIOS ALL YOU CRAZIES . 


	2. Chapter 2

THIS GOES OUT TO ALL MY FANS OR ANYONE WHO IS WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE.

I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SOME TIME AND JUST DISCOVERED I'M STIIL ACTIVE ON DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES BEYOND MY CONTROL I'VE LET SOME OF MY STORIES FALL OFF THE RADAR. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND I WIIL REWARD YOU, BEYOND YOUR WILDEST DREAMS.

I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT TEN (10) DAYS AND GUARANTEE ONE (1) STORY A MONTH ALSO A SLIGHT EDIT TO MY PREVIOUS STORIES LOOK BACK FOR UPDATES AND REVISIONS


End file.
